


Cake Control

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baker Melissa McCall, Baker Talia Hale, Bakery, But not by Stiles, But that's for their own safety, F/M, M/M, Obese Beacon Hill population, People controlled by cakes, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes





	1. The Ideas

So the plot is Stiles comes back in BH after 4 years and he fund a changed city. Everybody is chubby and nice (a bit like in the Stepford wives lol).

Cake Control

 

Chapter 1

Stiles comes back after 4 years of absence to Beacon Hill. His father moved at the end of his 8th year, because of crime rate in BH. He is a Senior high school student in Newport, Oregon, and is going back to BH during Spring Break for some relaxing and studying time in his former home.

He reminds himself with his life back in BH : his friendship with Scott mostly.

When he arrives at the train station, he his welcomed by Jordan PARRISH, who rents Stiles’ home. Stiles notices he look a bit chubbier, but washes it off.

At home, they talk about Beacon Hill and what Stiles is going to do. Meanwhile, he is impressed at how much PARRISH can eat.

Chapter 2

Stiles is at the library looking for some books when he is spotted by Lydia Martin. She is with Theo, Jackson and Allison. They were kinda his bully back in school. But now the girls a chubbier and the guys in the 300lbs. They are nice and friendly to Stiles.

Stiles is a bit shocked, but play along. They mention McHale bakery, owned by Talia HALE and Melissa McCALL. And how they are so great and so nice and how they make so much for the city.

Stiles decides to go there.

Chapter 3

Stiles goes to the bakery and realizes that most of the people of BH are at least chubby.

In the bakery he is surprised to see the clerk is a huge guy around his age. The fat guy says his name and Stiles realizes the fat guy is Scott. He is shocked and Scott joke about his weight gain.

Enter Melissa McCall who is really happy to see Stiles and invite him to dinner.

While he is leaving. Scott and Melissa chat a bit, and she tells him he can’t tell Stiles about the Hale and McCall secret.


	2. First Chapter

It was a Saturday. 

The first day of his last Spring break as a student of St Charles Academy, Newport, Oregon. Stiles Stilinski was on his way to his hometown. A hometown he basically forgot about since his moving from California to Oregon. His father had been named Sheriff in Newport at the end of his 8th grade. He abandoned his home, his school and his friends. 

Well, he had only one friend there. Scott McCall. Again he didn’t know what was up with him. At first there some mails and texts exchanged but they stopped after three months in Oregon. Not that he wasn’t friend anymore with Scott, but his time in Beacon Hill wasn’t really a dream. It was the town where he lost his mother, the town where he was bullied, the town where crime rate was anormally high for such a tiny city. It was a blessed when his father announced him they were moving to a quiet little city close to the ocean. 

But he insisted to come back in Beacon Hill. Not for the good time’s sake, but because he needed a calm and quite place to study for his finals and prepare his future life as a Berkeley student next September.

So right now he was in a train going to Beacon Hill not knowing or expecting anything from this small trip of a thousand miles (at least!).

——————

When he arrived in Beacon Bill Central Station, he was greeted by Deputy Jordan Parrish. Well Sherrie Parrish since last Monday. He was trained by his father before they left and since then he was living in the Stilinski old house, that his dad was renting him at a friendly price. Well, because he was more like a relative that you can call whenever you want. That’s what Stiles did two days prior when he asked Jordan if he could crash there for a week. Of course he accepted (only after asking his dad). 

It was the first time in four years they’ve seen each other, and of course people change in four years. But the now sheriff was... big? Well Jordan had always been he big fit guy. But now there was a substantial belly hugged in a tight uniform. He was huge but the last time he saw Jordan Parrish, he was a 190-200 max fir deputy. Now he was more like a 250 pound Sheriff of a quite town, which surprised Stile knowing the city’s record on safety.

“Hey kiddo!” The sheriff greeted him with a big smile accentuating his double chin and pulling him into a bear hug. “I’m so glad to see you. How are you? How was your trip?”

“It was so long Sheriff” Stiles moaned exaggerating. “But I’m pretty hungry, and I bet you cooked me a perfect diner at yours.”

“Haha! Well I just got out of work actually, so no big guy.” 

“Who is he calling big guy?” Stiles though. While still focussed on the softer, but still strong, body that was hugging him, Stiles grinned to the older man insisting that he needed food after such a long journey. 

“Well, let’s get out of here. We’ll call for delivery at home. They are pretty quick when the Sheriff ask”.

“Oh I bet they do” Stiles said following the bigger man to the cruiser.


End file.
